


Your Body Against Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanging Out, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Weekend Break, based on tumblr prompts, rated Mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spends the weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chaptered Sterek fanfic, where each chapter is based on one prompt. The prompts are related by the way. Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> This is my first long Sterek fic, so enjoy! One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their hand through their hair and down their back."

Derek drives up to the front of the renovated Hale House, parks and shutting off the car. He sighs and rests his head against the steering wheel. He doesn't flinch when a hand rubs his right shoulder and glances up. 

Stiles is looking back at him with an exhausted expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Derek groans and sits up. "Yeah," he mumbles. The monster of the week, a wendigo, took a toll on the whole pack. So many innocent civilians died and it took a long time to hunt and kill the creature. It almost lasted three weeks but finally, about an hour ago, the pack defeated it. 

They all went their separate ways, eager for a long rest and time to spend with family. Erica and Boyd are possibly hanging out at Erica's house. Isaac left with Scott and Allison to Scott's house, doing whatever and Derek does not want to know. He doesn't know about Lydia and Jackson, but they are safe.

Earlier, Stiles asked the Sheriff if he can stay over at Derek's. He didn't argue and allowed it, maybe because tomorrow's a weekend. Stiles would've stayed over anyway. He wants to be with his boyfriend, especially after today's events. 

Stiles grins and opens the passenger door. "Let's head inside. I do not want to fall asleep in the Camaro," he says and gets out the car.

Derek watches him go inside the house and gets out the car. He doesn't bother to lock the Camaro's doors and heads over to the front door of the house. The door is newly painted and has a better doorknob and lock. Derek opens the door and hears Stiles stomping up the stairs. 

It looks better; the Hale House. The floors are made out of brand new wood and the walls are painted but only in white. In the living room, there's a flatscreen TV hanging up on the wall and there's a long black couch with a love seat next to it. 

Stiles runs back down the stairs and puts his hands on his hips. "I'm going to take a shower. You wanna join me," he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek holds in a laugh and nods. "A shower certainly sounds nice." Stiles heads back up the stairs, Derek is coming up behind him.

.

After a long and hot (and steamy) shower, Stiles bounces on the king-sized bed with nice cotton sheets. Derek joins him on the bed, not bothering to put on a shirt. Derek's body moves slightly up and down because of the bounces. 

Stiles stops and flops down on his back on the bed. "Today was...difficult," he says, moving to lie down sideways. 

Derek lies down, facing him. "It was but we're okay."

Stiles attempts to nod. "We all are. I never thought that I would ever come across a wendigo, though."

"You're eighteen and in your final year of high school. You can experience a lot of things."

Stiles laughs, hiding his face. He suddenly stops and frowns. "You never got to experience anything."

Derek sighs and scratches his hair. "I did, even though most of the experiences were bad. But in the end, I got to meet you," Derek says, tickling his boyfriend, receiving a laugh in response. "I got to meet you and the pack and that was good. It is good."

Stiles hums and closes his eyes. "Yeah." Derek smiles and brings his hand up to rest on top of Stiles' hair. Stiles opens up one eye, smiles back, and brings the comforter up and over them. Derek slowly brings his hand down until it rests against the lowest part of Stiles' back.

"Goodnight," he says, not expecting a reply. Stiles is already asleep.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Forehead touching." Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles wakes up first. The comforter and bedsheets were pushed down, only covering half of Derek and Stiles' bodies. The heat from the sun through the window kept them warm. Stiles is on his back, facing up at the ceiling and his eyes blinking repeatedly, washing away his tiredness. 

He yawns and turns to see Derek is in the same position he was last night, his arm still wrapped around Stiles' waist. Stiles grins and sits up a little, his head resting on his right hand. Derek looks peaceful and innocent in his sleep. His mouth is slightly open, little breaths coming through and his (caterpillar) eyebrows weren't furrowed.

Stiles has to admit it. Derek looks adorable. Stiles feels grateful for being the only one who gets to see this side of Derek. Derek always acts differently around others, even the pack. He's better now but Stiles still notices that Derek is holding back from being his own person. 

The younger man laughs and leans forward, placing a kiss on Derek's nose. He laughs again when Derek's nose twitches and the arm around his waist tightens. 

"What're you doing," Derek asks quietly, awake and one eye opened. Stiles shuffles closer to Derek and hums a little tune.

"Nothing," he lies on purpose. 

Derek, of course, hears the lie and brings Stiles down closer to his face, landing a small kiss on his lips. "Liar," Derek whispers. 

Stiles smiles and rests his forehead against Derek's, humming again. "You know what I was doing and you like it," he teases. Derek chuckles and closes his eyes.

They rest there, eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Their foreheads touching each other lightly. The moment is ruined when Stiles' stomach decides to interrupt. Derek opens his eyes to glare at Stiles and Stiles looks back at him with a guilty grin.

"I'm hungry."

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Stroking one’s head in that way where their hand lingers on their cheek or jaw, and giving them a soft smile." Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek and Stiles lazily got out of bed, hurries to put on decent clothing, and heads downstairs. They both enter the renovated kitchen. "Breakfast, breakfast," Stiles chants and Derek rolls his eyes.

Derek opens the small refrigerator and takes out eggs and orange juice. "I'll make breakfast this time," he says.

Stiles shrugs. "That's fine," he says and points a finger out of the room. "I'm going to the beloved TV," he mentions and leaves.

Derek watches him leave and wonders how he could've been this lucky to have a boyfriend like Stiles. He was the one that asked out Stiles, not really confident because he thought Stiles would've said no. He never really noticed that Stiles had a crush on him too for awhile. He must be pretty oblivious for a werewolf. 

They went on dates and most of those dates took place at his or Stiles' house. Stiles kissed him first and Derek returned the kiss happily. Though, he waited very patiently until Stiles turned eighteen to finally have sex. It was awkward for the both of them. But in the end, it was amazing and continued to be amazing.

They started to date back when Stiles was a junior and now they've been dating for a whole year. So many things happened, good and bad. Derek hopes that it will keep going good. Maybe they'll still be together after Stiles graduates college. 

Derek shakes his thoughts away and prepares to make scrambled eggs. He places a pan on a stovetop and turns it on. He cracks three eggs open, one by one, into the pan and cooks it. The eggs slowly turning scrambled.

He doesn't like to cook or bake but he decided to learn some of basics while the Hale House was getting fixed up. After Derek successfully learned how to make pancakes, Stiles rewarded him with a frilly apron. It was a joke but Derek and Stiles made good use of it. Eventually the apron tore in shreds after it being used very enthusiastically one time.

Derek is about to take out the finished scrambled eggs when he hears footsteps. Of course, he doesn't have to listen to know who it is. Stiles is standing close to Derek's side, his eyes shining with mischief. Derek glances at him and looks back at the eggs, scooping them out of the pan and onto two plates. 

"What do you want?" Stiles doesn't answer and places his left hand on Derek's cheek, tickled by his stubble. Derek turns his head and leans into the comforting gesture. Stiles' thumb starts to move back and forth and he gives Derek a small grin. 

The older of the two turns to face Stiles. Stiles stops stroking Derek's cheek and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Derek puts his hands on Stiles' hips. They really didn't know who kisses who first but their lips presses against the other.

"I love you."

"Love you too Derek."

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Slow, shy kissing that eventually just ends up being really calming and nice to both of them"
> 
> Found the list of prompts on tumblr.

Derek and Stiles moves away from each other with a quick peck on the lips. Derek goes back to the eggs and puts a respectable amount of scrambled eggs on both of the plates. While Stiles quickly toasts two slices of bread and pours orange juice in two glass cups. 

They leave the kitchen, carrying their own plate of food and drink, and onto the long couch in the living room. Derek lifts an eyebrow when he sees a reality tv show playing on the TV. He looks at Stiles, who shrugs. "It's very entertaining."

The werewolf doesn't say anything, not bothering to change the channel. Stiles is the one who keeps making conversation, eating with his mouth open. Derek finds that oddly appealing. Stiles finishes his breakfast and stares at his werewolf boyfriend, who's still eating his.

Stiles yawns. "You know, it's the weekend. We should stay inside the whole time and do whatever," he smirks. "Like kissing, cuddling and other amazing activities."

Derek's mouth twitches. "Sounds good to me. We needed a break like this."

"We did," Stiles says and moves to climb into Derek's lap. Derek looks into his eyes and sets his food down next to him on the couch. "I hope you were done with that," Stiles says, seeing leftover eggs and toast on the plate.

"I'm full," Derek tells him as he puts both of hands on Stiles' backside. 

"Good," Stiles says before gently pressing his lips on Derek's. Derek grips Stiles' shirt and kisses back eagerly. They kissed slowly with shy presses, not wanting to devour the other just yet.

Stiles hums and moves away. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. He laughs a little because Derek's hair is a slight mess. He laughs harder. "You're pouting."

Derek was not. He swears he wasn't.

Derek growls playfully and kisses Stiles on both of his flushed cheeks. This time, Stiles is the one who's pouting. "This doesn't mean anything," Stiles defends himself.

Derek laughs and the two goes back to kissing. It continues to be slow and shy presses of the lips and Derek feels calm. Derek is not only feeling calm but the slow kisses is causing him to feel tired and relaxed as well.

Stiles starts to move his kisses to Derek's neck. Derek groans in response and wakes up a little. The younger man leans closer to Derek's right ear, opening his mouth to say something. 

"Let's go to bed," Stiles whispers into Derek's ear, planting a kiss afterwards. Stiles slides off of Derek's lap and stands up, stretching. Derek gets off the couch and holds Stiles' hand. 

They smile at each other and heads up to their bedroom. 

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "One person doing or talking about something they enjoy greatly whereas their partner just stares at them with a small smile and slight laugh because wow what a cutie their partner is." Found the list of prompts on tumblr.

Stiles lies on the bed, listening to the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Stiles already took his shower earlier after another round of sex. They decided not to take a shower together because it would only cause them to become distracted. 

Stiles turns onto his stomach and closes his eyes. Derek is amazing to him and to the pack. Stiles liked him for awhile and honestly, he was surprised when Derek shared the same feelings for him. He loves Derek and Stiles hopes this relationship is for the long run. 

Stiles' phone starts to buzz on the night stand. He stretches his arm out to grab it, seeing he got a text message from Deaton. He sits up quickly when he sees it. Deaton sent him a picture of the wendigo, who caused them a lot of trouble for almost three weeks.

Stiles asked the emissary to send him a picture before he destroyed the remains of the creature. Stiles was and still is quite fascinated by this wendigo and its' abilities. A lot of people would find that strange but Stiles can't help it.

When he sees something new, cool or interesting, he turns his full attention to it. He wants to learn more about anything. Stiles saves the picture and texts Deaton 'Thank you' when finally Derek gets out of the shower. 

Stiles hums as Derek sits behind him, kissing him on his collarbones. Derek moves away and looks over Stiles' shoulder. "What're you looking at?"

"The wendigo from before. I asked Deaton to send me a picture."

"I see," Derek moves to sit on his own side of the bed. "You were pretty into the research this time."

Stiles grins and nods quickly. "Of course I was. Remember, this was the first time I ever saw a wendigo. I never knew they even existed!"

"A lot of creatures started to pop up after the Alpha pack situation."

"Mhm, which is pretty awesome too, dude. Beacon Hills is literally a beacon for supernatural creatures. At least, I think it is."

Derek leans his head on his hand. "Tell me more."

"Wait? You're actually interested in knowing?"

"It's important for me to know because I'm-"

"The Alpha," Stiles interrupts with a laugh.

"Yes, and I like hearing you talk about whatever you're interested in."

Stiles cheers and starts to rant about everything he learned during the past three weeks. Derek nods and comments at the right moments during his boyfriend's rant. Derek knows Stiles is getting even more excited because he starts to flail his arms around. 

Derek laughs a little and smiles big. "You're cute."

Stiles stops talking and waving around his hands, looking back at Derek. "What?"

"You do not understand how cute you are, do you," Derek asks, tickling Stiles.

Stiles makes a weird squawking noise and flops down on the bed. "Is it lunch time yet," he asks.

Derek looks at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Just about."

Stiles somersaults off the bed and stands up with his arms in the air. "I'm making lunch this time then."

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Hugs around the waist from behind and nuzzling their neck while talking as casually as ever."
> 
> Enjoy!

"Lunch?"

"Yes, Derek, lunch. The greatest part of the day. Well, breakfast is better but you get what I mean," Stiles says and walks over to Derek. He grabs Derek's arm and starts to tug. "Get up, you lazy wolf."

"I'm tired and we were just downstairs," Derek complains.

"We could've had sex on the couch," Stiles says.

"You're the one who suggested we go to the bedroom," Derek mentions, lifting an eyebrow.

Stiles' mouth falls open and he looks up at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah..."

Derek grins and gets off the bed. "I'm up. Lead the way."

Stiles pumps up a fist and leaves the bedroom, Derek following after him. 

.

"What do you want for lunch," Stiles asks while the werewolf and teenager heads down the stairs. Derek is walking behind Stiles closely, leaning forward to pinch Stiles' ear gently, who pouts in response. 

"It doesn't matter."

"I guess I'll make some sandwiches then," Stiles shrugs and enters the kitchen. 

Stiles takes out bread and the common ingredients used to make a sandwich (lettuce, cheese and ham). The eighteen-year old went to work with making the two lunches and Derek stays, watching him. It felt awkward; being watched by someone.

Stiles feels even more clumsy than before. "Calm down, Stiles," Derek speaks. "It's just me in here, with you."

Stiles sighs heavily. "I know! I can't help it. I hate it when others watch me-Oh!"

Suddenly, Stiles feels a certain someone's arms coming around him and hugging him around the waist. Derek nuzzles into his neck and Stiles continues to make the sandwiches. 

"What do you want?"

Derek answers with a simple "Nothing" and keeps hugging and nuzzling Stiles. Stiles doesn't mind it at all. It's actually pretty comforting.

Stiles can't help but remember the many times Derek did this in the past. Whenever Stiles is turned away, either standing up or on a bed, Derek comes up from behind and starts to rub himself into him. Stiles always calls him out, saying he has a kink for his neck.

Derek didn't deny it. 

Stiles grins and decides to mention it. "Is it just me or did something similar like this happen before?" 

"Don't mention it, Stiles," Derek answers, moving his hands to rest on Stiles' hips. Derek sets his head on Stiles' shoulder, his hair tickling Stiles' neck.

Stiles shivers with a pleased sigh. "You're weird. Anyway, the sandwiches are ready."

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Forehead kisses."

The two men decides to eat at the kitchen table this time, sitting at opposite ends. Stiles watches Derek eat his lunch, amused. Derek is taking big bites out of his sandwich, humming after each bite.

"This is delicious."

"I can see that," Stiles laughs and takes a bite out of his own sandwich. "Mmm, it is good," he says and licks his lips, taking another bite.

Derek finishes his lunch first and throws his trash away. He kisses Stiles on the cheek and leaves the kitchen. The werewolf goes to a bookshelf which is near the front door of the house and grabs a book.

Derek sits on the couch and starts to read. It's another ten minutes until Stiles leaves the kitchen and lounges on the love seat, flipping through the channels on the TV. Stiles decides to watch reruns of "The Walking Dead" and sets the remote down on the floor.

Hours pass. It's silent and the two share kisses whenever they feel like it. Stiles finishes a whole season of the popular zombie show and Derek is halfway through with his book.

Stiles doesn't stop Derek from reading his book and makes dinner. He makes spaghetti for the two of them and brings a plate full of it for Derek. Derek stops reading and devours the spaghetti.

"You must've been hungry today."

Derek shakes his head. "No. You're a very good cook."

"Thank you," Stiles says, feeling proud.

They finish dinner around the same time and goes to wash the dishes. Well, they try to wash them. Stiles started to fight Derek with bubbles and Derek splashes water on him. It's a big mess and it takes them a whole hour to clean up.

Afterwards, Derek goes back to his book and Stiles starts to watch reality shows again. The time is ten o'clock at the night and Stiles turns off the television.

Stiles yawns loudly and stretches. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Derek closes his book and sets it down. "I'll happily join you."

Stiles hurries up the stairs and Derek turns off all the lights, heading up when he's done. Stiles and Derek goes into the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their face.

Stiles slips on his pair of Spider-Man pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. Derek takes off all of his clothes, only wearing his black tight boxers. Stiles leaves the bathroom and crawls under the bedsheets and his head pops up at the top of the bed, resting on the pillow.

Finally, Derek joins him and sees that Stiles already has his eyes closed.

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles' forehead. Stiles licks his lips and smiles, his eyes staying closed. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles and begins to fall asleep. Derek eventually falls asleep and Stiles turns his head quickly and presses a kiss on Derek's forehead, returning the favor.

"Goodnight, Derek."

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> One chapter comes out everyday. This chapter's prompt is: "Playful arguing that leads to playful, harmless elbows shoving into their sides while they laugh at each other and themselves."

It's the next day, Sunday, and Stiles and Derek are sitting on the couch, facing each other. Their breakfast sits forgotten on the table in front of TV, which is currently playing a game show.

Stiles has a smug smirk on his face and Derek is pouting, again even though he says he's not.

"That was a dumb answer," Derek says.

"But I was right, wasn't I," Stiles' smirk grows bigger and he puffs out his chest. They're arguing over the game show. The show is mostly a 'guess and hope you're right' game. One of the questions was probably the easiest to answer but it had the dumbest answer, Derek thinks.

"Why would you turn the TV on before you turn on the light," Derek asks. The question was: "What do you do after you wake up?"

Stiles answered by saying you turn on the TV while Derek thought you should turn on the light first. Derek was wrong and Stiles was right.

Stiles shrugs. "I rather see the TV instead of a bright light."

Derek shakes his head. "It still doesn't make any sense. What I said, should've been right."

"You're just mad that you were wrong," Stiles says and turns to look at the TV, picking up his breakfast and resumes eating it.

Derek picks up his own but before he eats, he shoves his elbow into Stiles' side. Stiles gasps and glares at his boyfriend. Derek is holding in a laugh and it falls out as Stiles gets his revenge, shoving his right elbow into Derek's side.

Stiles and Derek looks at each other and time seems to stop. Then, the two begins to shove their elbows into each other. They're laughing and bouncing on the couch, their breakfast are gripped tight in the hand they're not using.

Stiles dodges Derek's elbow and jumps up and off the couch, setting his plate down on the table. He grins at Derek and starts to run.

"Come back here, Stiles," Derek yells with a playful growl and starts chasing Stiles around the living room.

Stiles runs around in zigzags, pointing and laughing at his boyfriend. His actions are cut off as he trips over a wire and falls into the couch, face first. Derek crawls over him and Stiles turns onto his back to face him.

"Caught you."

Stiles gives him a smile and brings Derek's head down to kiss him. "You got me."

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the list of prompts on tumblr.
> 
> This is the last chapter! This chapter's prompt is: "Gazing up at the night sky while laying down on theirs and pointing out different stars and holding hands and shifting closer to one another."
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter!

The whole day went on peacefully. Derek and Stiles mostly cuddled on the couch and watched TV and talked about anything that popped up in their mind. They took multiple naps and had a delicious lunch. 

Sunday is almost over. Tomorrow, their break would be over. The pack has to go back to school and probably have to deal with more supernatural creatures. Stiles wouldn't be able to stay overnight at Derek's house until the weekend again. 

It's kind of upsetting. This weekend was probably the greatest for Stiles and Derek too. Stiles wants this last day to end on a happy note. Stiles waits for sundown to talk to Derek.

"Let's go outside," Stiles suggests.

Derek brushes his fingers through Stiles' hair, receiving a happy sigh from Stiles. "Why?"

"I want to look at the stars," Stiles says, slipping off the couch and standing up. "Like, we can lay on top of your Camaro and look at them."

"What brought this on?"

Stiles looks away. "I-This is the last day where we can just relax. What if next weekend we won't be able to do this?"

Derek seems to think for a second. "You're right," Derek stands up and holds Stiles' hand. "Let's go."

Stiles' face brightens up and starts to walk to the front door. "The sun's down. The stars should be out by now."

.

It is. The night sky is clear and it's easy to see the stars, shining bright. The moon is overhead behind the Hale House. Derek helps Stiles up on the Camaro and the senior lays on top of the car. Derek gets up with him and lays down next to him.

The two look at each other and shares a smile. They look away and up at the stars. 

Stiles points a finger at a couple of them. "The way those stars are positioned makes a shape of a wolf," he says, amused.

Derek looks at the stars and has to agree. He shifts a little closer to Stiles and points at different ones. "These are pretty cool."

"Uh, is that the Big Dipper?"

Derek squints his eyes at them and his eyes widen in surprise. "You're right." Stiles laughs and Derek's face heats up. He shifts closer, not quite touching Stiles, and the teenager notices. 

Stiles doesn't say anything about Derek's movements and continues to gaze and point at the stars. He finally does something when Derek shifts again, his ankle touching Stiles' leg. 

Stiles laughs and pokes Derek. "I want your body against mine. I know you want to be closer to me too."

Derek doesn't argue or disagree and shifts closer to the eighteen-year old, his arm rubbing against Stiles'. "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek," Stiles brings his hand down and holds Derek's hand. They grip each other tight.

They stay there until midnight, gazing up at the sky and the stars. And Stiles plans to spend the next weekend with Derek again. 

.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who kudos, bookmarked or simply read this story. I really appreciate and I hoped you enjoyed the end of this story!


End file.
